This invention relates to hand tools, and more particularly to tools for the installation and removal of vehicular mufflers.
Vehicular mufflers are often held in position beneath vehicle underbodies by exhaust hangers. The hangers are elastomeric, annular rings. First hangers are hooked to upper brackets on the vehicle underbodies and to lower brackets on the muffler bodies. The first hangers suspend the mufflers below the underbodies. Second exhaust hangers are looped over the first hangers and interpose the brackets. The second exhaust hangers prevent contact between the brackets and cushion upward movement of the second brackets and mufflers.
The removal of faulty mufflers requires removal of the exhaust hangers and installation of replacement mufflers requires installation of the exhaust hangers. While vehicles may be placed on hydraulic lifts during such installation and removal, the handling of the exhaust hangers is tricky and time consuming.